Flat panel displays, such as LCD and plasma screen televisions, have increased in popularity as an alternative to cathode ray tube televisions. Due to the decreased thickness (front-to-back dimension) or depths of such televisions, many are no longer mounted in cabinets, or placed on shelves or on television stands, but are mounted on room walls for television viewing. A wall bracket assembly is typically affixed to a wall, and a television is mounted on the bracket assembly. Such televisions typically have chassis with metal or plastic borders surrounding their television screens, but such borders do not necessarily fit in or blend with the decor of the rooms in which they are installed. Whether the installed televisions are turned on or off, they are focal points of the rooms in which they are installed, especially as the sizes of their television screens increase, e.g., from thirteen to over seventy inches as measured along the diagonal. As a result of their increasing size and their borders, many such wall-mounted television installations are not aesthetically pleasing.
To improve the decorative aspect of the television installation, it is known to attach a frame directly on the television around its screen in a manner resembling a painting. However, each frame must be custom made for, and fitted to the size of, each television. Even televisions of the same screen size may have different outer peripheral border dimensions to be accommodated by the frame. Customized frames are not only expensive to make and install, with concomitant delays for each frame to be built, but also many televisions do not readily permit a frame to be directly attached thereto. In some cases, the integrity of the television chassis must be compromised.
It is also known to place an ornamental cover over a television screen, which cover may be removed when the television is turned on or being viewed. However, these known ornamental covers use complex or complicated mechanical systems to control their removal from, and placement over, the television screen. These covers are expensive, and the mechanical systems can be unseemly when the televisions are in use.
Accordingly, there remains a need to install and maintain flat screen televisions in a decoratively and aesthetically pleasing way to complement the decor of the rooms in which they are installed, without using complicated, bulky or expensive mechanical systems or components, and without affixing frames or any custom-made components directly to the televisions.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.